Allen Walker/Arche Vixen Skywalker
=Appearance= Arche is a mature-looking young man with many striking features: long brown hair, piercing black eyes, and a finely-built (close to perfection, as many says) body without looking bulky. He will usually appear flamboyantly, outdressing most other people with weird accessories such as numerous armlets and ankle bracelets (mostly black and studded), a few extra belts "just in case" as he says, a ridiculous top hat, his signature large black leather coat, bandages for a shirt (he says he gets injured too easily), and formal pants, accompanied with high cut sports shoes (who gets those anyway). However, he tends to wear casually at home or when not on active duty, as he can be seen hanging out in his house or with Dratileir and Catherine in a simple collared shirt and jeans. =Personality= Arche is a man of two personas: in his informal or friendly state, he can fool around with most people usually, almost without a care in the world. He does not take things seriously at this point and slacks off, especially when he does not feel like taking on responsibilities, both as the head of the Demigods and a Division 13 leader.He also has a fond habit of teasing Catherine for crying too much, and such (Basically acting like your average teenager). However, once it comes to dealing with serious matters, he turns into a perspective, wise man, able to carry out his tasks clearly and deliver results as expected, and does things with utmost efficiency and concentration. He also is a man of great honour, and struggles to protect those that are close to him using every inch of his power. A interesting fact is that most of the time, he tends to say things that are usually (mostly comically) smaller or lesser than the truth. =Powers & Abilities= Godlike Endurance He has shown near-invulnerability most of the time in fights; his body can take damage that can easily kill anyone three times over, and still fight, albeit handicapped depending on how he was injured. He can also lose amazing amounts of blood-- around 5 litres due to a abnormality in his body which makes the body have a 50% higher amount of blood in the body. Unless he has parts of his body cut off, he can fully heal back to his normal condition from fatal to normal in a few days and return to the fighting field. Even before any training, he has shown inhuman resistance (which makes you wonder what he is like after the training)in his fight with Wolfgang, and coupled with the mastery of the Air Magicks which allow him him use dense air as a shield, he is one of the hardest people to kill. His sense of pain is also particularly muted (another disorder), thus his resistance would be higher than any other person, even with the same endurance. Vast Physical Strength In addition to his endurance, he also has massive physical strength that was acquired during the four-year training period. He can lift his own car (which weighs around two tons) using a single hand without even straining. This is due to exaggerating training for Arche during the four years that he was missing. Dratileir once commented on his training as "not suitable for humans at all", and Arche himself said he went a bit overboard with the training of his body (which, as you know, tends to be three orders larger than what he says). Anyways, his muscles are trained to such a level that his muscles are packed with both explosive power and endurance, and still retaining its original mass and size. Godlike Weaponsmaster Along with many of his good points, he is known to be experienced with most weapons there was, able to defeat nearly any enemy with any type of weapon, most probably due to his second invocation. he was seen using spears, tridents, swords, axes, daggers, rapiers, maces, staffs, scythes, bows, crossbows, guns, the latter ranged weapons hardly used by him. One notable fact is that although he was seen using so many weapons, none of them he has any specialty in, one of the best welders, but never the best. Another interesting quirk of his weapons is that he usually likes using longer weapons, which have a longer reach but they are long to an extent such that they are difficult to handle, especially in narrow areas. Vast Auric Power He also has one of the highest amounts of auric power in the story, comparable to a few of the lower-ranking Ministers (X to XV). His vast power also can be used for intimidation, as it can spread throughout a large area and press down on people (known as auric pressure) used to crush and intimidate other people. He also has near-perfect manipulation of his Air Magicks which allow him to utilize the enormous auric power he has. His Cross is also very taxing on his auric energy, which is another reason for the astounding numbers. His aura colour is known to be sliver or white. Legendary Magicks Other than the fact that he is physically strong, his mastery of Magicks is unparalleled. In his recount, he was said to have learnt to read the movement of air within hours, while others took months. He finished the complete mastery of the Air Book, the Magick Book within three days, and cut class which were originally meant to be a year into a week. He is the man who set the aforementioned feat as a record, where the next best took two months. Inventor, Scientist and Tactician He was not just known as a warrior, he was also one of the smartest people around. A unmentioned fact was that Arche (then known as Allen) and Catherine were the top two students in their school, and it was a prestigious one too. He was in charge of coordinating the Demigod Special Arms, and even in battles, his wit (combined with brawn) made him lethal to opponents in fights that seem impossible for him to win. He is the inventor of his own car, having two engines that do not use fuel (an engine running on another), special material made for his leather coat (just in case, it was a "compound of synthetic fibers, carbon, with laces of titanium), and able to calculate what is going to happen exactly. He is also up-to-date with current affairs, as he was the first to discover the Minister setup, the extra power of the 13 and 26 Voids, and knows many things only Generals of the Army or the Commander-in-Chief knows. Cross His Cross is one of the Ancient Crosses, known as the Lost One. Dratileir is a spirit manifestation of the most famous Cross there is, the Lost One, a blade that refuses to be kept in, 'running away' after the owner passes on. Therefore, the blade was said to have properties changing according to the owner, and different manifestations of spirits based on them. The spirit of Arche's blade now is a young girl, and there was a highly taboo spell which allows the user of the Lost One to materialize the spirit into a real living thing, although it requires a large amount of aura (which he has), and a decent spell knowledge (which was granted by Dratileir to cast the spell). This blade is special in many ways: many blade spirits are either sentient animals, or simply a voice without a true form. Most blades also have up to a total of thirteen levels or different aspects of skills, and the best would at least be able to master nine out of thirteen. Yet, he only has seven levels, in which he mastered all seven, and will be discussed in detail below. In its "keep" state, it is a pair of ornately decorated fingerless gloves. First invocation: One, that is all Mastery percentage: 99% His first invocation comes in a simple form of drawing a sword from another hand; a blade will appear in the hand that he draws, forming a sword that has only a handle and the blade itself. The blade has no ornate decorations or even a guard; and there is no curve in the blade, only an abrupt slanted cut-off point at the end. the hilt is a plainly made cuboid with smoothed edges, although what it might be made of is unknown. The blade has of an inappropriate length, a unlawful cross between a katana's (~70 cm) to a taichi (~78 cm) length, lying at around 74 cm. Another unique feature of the blade is that although it might roughly resemble a single-sided blade (i.e.: the blade is only sharp on one side) due to the slant, it is actually a two-sided blade (sharp on both sides). He mentioned that this is one of the hardest lengths of swords to wield proficiently; yet he seems to handle the blade at ease. At first, it was only the solid blade that he can actually wield; but as the series progresses, he learns to form an auric image of the blade by willing his aura to form a similar shape to it. The major limitation of this invocation is that is does not provide any more weapons, protection or an increase in auric power, and that the blade is very hard to master. Other than that, its invocation period has basically no limits due to the fact that it is only a blade that is formed. Second invocation: Rhythmless hymn Mastery Percentage: 100% His second invocation comes by the glowing of his gloves, which is the only way of telling that the invocation has been done. His invocation allows him to create any form of weapon in any number using his auric power. It is one of the most powerful types of invocations there are: providing an arsenal of weapons at the user's disposal. There are no limits to the weapons that can be formed, and a user high-level enough (like Arche) is able to create multiple, massive and ornate weapons. Yet, as always, there are drawbacks; his weapons require a flexible and powerful aura to create, and burn it quite rapidly. Although by high-level mastery, he can absorb back some aura when he dissipates it from his weapons, there is still a limit to how many weapons he can form. The weapons he formed are limited by his imagination, and it can only be formed in very close proximity of his body (around 1~2cm), which means that swords cannot pop out from anywhere and kill his enemy. Third invocation: Commander of the Elements Fourth invocation: Splinter fight Fifth invocation: Godspeed Sixth invocation: Twin dragons Seventh invocation: One-man War =Relationships= =Trivia= He is known at first to be Jack, cause he mastered almost every skill there is, yet there was not one that he specialized in, thus being the jack of all trades. Category:DEMIGODS Category:SkyWalkers